1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a small dynamic speaker which can be installed in a cellular telephone, a personal digital assistant, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a small dynamic speaker which can be installed in a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant and the like is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-176586. In this dynamic speaker 1, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, an electrical speaker section 11 which comprises magnetic members, that is, a yoke 3, a magnet 4, a plate 5, a coil 6, and a diaphragm 7 are mounted on a frame 2, while a lid 8 with sound emission holes 8a covers the electrical speaker section 11 from above. A connection substrate 9 is provided in a part of the bottom face of the frame 2, so that the electrical speaker section 11 is electrically connected to a substrate of equipment (not illustrated) via the connection substrate 9.
When the foregoing dynamic speaker 1 is manufactured, the frame 2 is appropriately formed in advance to the shape and size of the electrical speaker section 11. Then, the electrical speaker section 11 and the lid 8 are successively mounted on the frame 2. Next the connection substrate 9 for installing the dynamic speaker 1 in an equipment, such as a cellular phone, is attached to the bottom face of the frame 2.
Hence, in a conventional method for manufacturing the dynamic speaker 1, it is necessary to mount the electrical speaker section 11 on a frame 2 basis. Thus, it is difficult to mass-produce dynamic speakers 1 with uniform quality in a single process. Also, a process for attaching the connection substrate 9 to the frame 2 is required to install the dynamic speaker 1 in the substrate of equipment such as a cellular telephone. Therefore, there are problems in that the conventional method needs a large number of steps in a manufacturing process, and has a high cost.